Changes
by favegames and animes01
Summary: Isaac's and Felix's party has been reunited but what's wrong with Jenna?She's jealous of the mudshipping couple, but someone is going to show his old characteristics Contains: mudshipping, anti-valeshipping, windshipping


Golden Sun: Changes

Category: Flameshipping,

Also category: Mudshipping, Windshipping and anti-Valeshipping

I don't own this!

* * *

Our two groups of heroes finally joined forces and they decided to leave the land of Contigo first thing tomorrow. Jenna, meanwhile, with Sheba they're having a talk, Felix, Isaac and Kraden but Felix and Kraden left the Venus Adep which leave Jenna staring at him. She placed her hand at her chin and started to stare at him. He changed a lot he drinks like an adult, he's more like Felix's attitude even though he's just the same age as she is. She turned to look at the two comrades which Isaac and Garet met and joined forces with, the young blonde boy and the beautiful girl with aquatic hair and eyes.

"You know Jenna, I already met that boy." Sheba said pointing at Ivan who's been laughing with the others.

Jenna however, break her thoughts and quickly took Sheba's gaze. "What?" she asked.

"That boy," Sheba said smiling looking dreamily at the boy Jenna never knew.

"Who then?" Jenna asked.

"Well, actually I never knew but he knows mine." Sheba said blushing.

"How is it that you knew him but never knew his name?" Jenna asked.

"Well, it actually this," Sheba said. "I was taken hostage by Lord Babi at Tolbi remember, and he saw the room where I was held so we just talked. He asked my name and I answered him, he says he's saving Weyard but when I asked him what's his name. Isaac dragged him out and said he's been joined at Collosso and he needs the boy's help. That's it!"

"Oh, so Isaac was in a hurry back then." Jenna said watching Isaac go to the table where his comrade stood, he held the blue-haired girl's waist and kissed her forehead and laughed with the others. Jenna meanwhile shocked.

"Oh I think Isaac has a girlfriend." Sheba said looking at the couple.

"Yeah," Jenna said looking at Isaac. "Hey, how about this is the time you asked the boy you have a crush his name?"

"What," Sheba said in surprise. "I don't know Jenna, he's very smart and cool by the looks of it."

"You're just going to ask his name, what's the big deal?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know…" Sheba said rolling her eyes.

"Believe me, you too are very smart and cool by the looks of it—I mean, who thought of an idea whenever my brother doesn't have any?" Jenna asked.

"Me of course!" Sheba said, "Maybe you're right—Bye!"

"Bye," Jenna said, all alone sat there quietly, she stared at the laughs in her thoughts. Isaac, one she made friends during her childhood, one of her dearest friends, the one she has a crush on but now, seeing Isaac already had a girlfriend made her heart broke to pieces but she's happy to see Isaac happy.

"BOOM!" came Garet's hand at the table in front of the female Mars Adept. Jenna jumped to her seat looking at the Mars Adept standing in front of her.

"How ya been?" Garet asked while Jenna stood up.

"Fine, just fine," Jenna said in a weak smile. "You?"

"Yeah, fine. I turned out being very much responsible." Garet said.

"Well, that's good!" Jenna said trying to sound normal as she is. " I'm happy to hear that."

"Is something bothering you Jenna?" Garet asked.

"Of course how would I be?" Jenna said turned not to look at Garet's brown eyes.

Garet looked at her then Jenna looked at back looking guilty. Garet hugged her tight, Jenna felt warmness at his huge body that made her blush slight seeing Garet this so happy.

"Oh I miss you Jenna!" Garet said.

"Get off!" Jenna said pushing Garet who's looking at her confused. "I mean, you might break my bones inside because I can see you—worked out!" Jenna said trying to make Garet feel better.

Garet smiled and began to laugh. "Hey, you grew very much stronger."

"Stronger? I thought you told me last time, I'm strong?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, you grew much stronger I mean, you just defeat Karst and Agation while me and Ivan fought those and faint." Garet said. "You know what, how about I'll introduced you to Ivan and Mia?"

"Sure!" Jenna said, trying to smile but it turned out awkwardly. She and Garet walked at the table and she saw the girl sat while Isaac's head is at the top of the girl's head. Sheba watched dreamily at Ivan.

"Jenna, this is Ivan, the smartest and most arrogant person adept I've ever met!" Garet said brushing the blonde boy's head then Ivan punched Garet by the chin.

"What did I say never and I say never call me arrogant at all times." Ivan said chattering his teeth.

"Oh really, now that you have someone that fancies you?" Garet asked looking at Sheba then back to Ivan he's still holding Ivan's head. The girl walked behind the fighting adepts and bumped their heads together which make all of them laughed.

"Boys, what did I tell you?" Mia asked wearing a mean look then she twisted one of their ears.

"Ow, ow, stop it Mia please!" Ivan said.

"Yeah, don't fight, don't prank just stop please—Ouch!" Garet said.

"Yup, that's my girl!" Isaac said while Jenna stared at him.

"What?" Felix asked.

"No way Isaac, she's as violent as Jenna!" Piers said.

"With those boys yeah, but she's as sweet as a Mercury adept could be." Isaac said, love-struck.

"Just please stop, let it go!" Garet said, "This is so embarrassing."

"What's so embarrassing?" Ivan asked playfully, his arms folded while Sheba beamed at him.

"What do you mean?" Garet asked then the others watched them.

"Mia done this to us a hundred times, and this is the first time you said it's embarrassing so…" Ivan said now wearing a suspicious look.

"Meaning?" Garet asked starting to blush.

" meaning, it's embarrassing for Jenna to see right?" Ivan said then looked at Jenna. "Hey!"

"Hey," Jenna asked, her voice is low.

"How unlike you Jenna." Piers said.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"You're not yourself." Piers said but Jenna ignored him and looked at Garet.

"Why you, I'm going to kill you!" Garet said going to Ivan mad but Mia twisted much more painful at Garet's and Ivan's ear.

"Ouch, I didn't do anything." Ivan yelled.

"You're the one who started it!" Garet said.

"What did I just say—sorry about this Jenna, I'm Mia by the way and Isaac and Garet talked about you a lot especially Garet." Mia said smiling.

"Alright, never happened!" Garet said.

"You're just saying that but the truth you can't promise that promise." Ivan said.

"You and your crazy antics." Garet said massaging his ear after Mia let go of the ears. Jenna could see it's red and Ivan's also.

Ivan meanwhile, started to read a book and he let Sheba red it with him.

"Oh look, Ivan has a crush." Garet said, Ivan showed him his fist but Mia glared at them and they fell silent. Isaac brushed Mia's hair and she giggled.

Jenna watched Garet and he's still the same, melancholy and always teasing the little ones, she just smiled and blend in with the others wearing her usual attitude.

Bed time came and Jenna slept at the room with the girls, Sheba and Mia. That night, Jenna couldn't sleep there's something bothering her, she looked at the ceiling, looked at Mia and Sheba who's been sleeping and she went out of the room.

At the chilly, quiet night, Jenna sat at the center of Contigo that has a sign of teleportion and watched the stars. Visions of Isaac and Mia together performed in Jenna's head and she remembered Garet and Ivan, their ears are twisted by Mia, she smiled.

"_Maybe Isaac deserved Mia and I deserve someone better, afterall, Isaac treated me as a sister she never had." _She thought._ "I wonder why Isaac saw in Mia, she's very like me recently but I think it's her beauty and kindness." _Then everything went dark in Jenna's vision, something or someone is covering her eyes. Jenna swayed in motion trying to remove the hands but it was strong she can't remove them.

"Get your hands off me or I'll smack you!" Jenna yelled.

"As if—Ouch!" a familiar voice said when Jenna started pinching the hands.

Jenna knew who's that voice is, so she just sat calmly, her arms folded. "I never knew you'll be awake," she said smiling still blindfolded. "Garet"

The hands disappeared and Jenna's vision is now clear then Garet sat beside her.

"How do you knew?" Garet asked smiling.

"I just knew, let's just say after the whole time I got kidnapped until now, you're attitude doesn't change." Jenna said.

"Why you're a lot different compared what you are at Mercury Lighthouse." Garet said.

"What do you mean, I never changed a bit." Jenna said confused.

"At Mercury Lighthouse, you can't even fight but now you can." Garet said. "…and that lighthouse you said, 'Isaac, Garet, don't die!'" he mimicked.

"Hey, did Kraden say that not me?" Jenna said.

"Oh," Garet said blushing slight. "But you're still furious like before."

"You said you've grown responsible but I can see you're not." Jenna said smirking.

"Why do you say that?" Garet asked.

"The way you're attitude is recently made me realize you're not changed after all you're still the Garet I met since childhood." Jenna said.

"You're just saying you missed me," Garet said, "A lot!"

"I did," Jenna yelled. "not, I missed both you and Isaac and speaking about Isaac?"

"What?" Garet asked.

"When did Mia and Isaac date or fell in love?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Oh that, they fell in love after Isaac saved Mia's life at the beacon in Venus Lighthouse." Garet asked.

"How?" Jenna asked.

"Well," Garet said but before he tell Isaac and Mia's love story, Jenna kissed him full on the mouth and with Garet's surprise he just stared at her and there's a long silence after. The two Mars Adept bowed their heads blushing crimson red but there were smiles at their faces. Garet kissed Jenna on the cheek and proceeded back at the Inn, Jenna stared at him.

"Where are you going?" Jenna asked.

"Back to the Inn we've got to go to Mars Lighthouse remember or Isaac or Felix might smack us for waking up late." Garet said smiling.

Jenna nod and joined Garet going back to the Inn their hands clutched together.

"_Maybe not all of Isaac's team has changed after all, Garet is still Garet." _Jenna thought. "_Changing isn't bad after all it's kinda great!"_

* * *

Glad you enjoy


End file.
